1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines for forming concrete products or the like in more particularly to such machines which include a vibration system driven by a drive shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,610 to Aaseth et al. discloses apparatus for forming concrete products and is incorporated herein by reference. FIGS. 4 and 5 of Aaseth et al. depict counterweights 113, 121 which are used to dampen vibrations. The amplitude of the vibrations vary upon the size of the mold box installed in the machine. It would be desirable to vary the weight and/or of center of gravity of the counterweights depending upon the size of the mold box installed in "a concrete products forming machine".